


So how's your sex life?/Femshep is concerned about John's relationship.

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just general fucking, Oral Sex, Shitty Smut, here's this, i did it, it had to happen, no regrets, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP I wrote for the first time (for this fandom at least)<br/>Enjoy this total shit that I call a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So how's your sex life?/Femshep is concerned about John's relationship.

You're sitting in his lap and you can feel him on your back. He's kissing all over your neck.  
"Are you okay with this? I mean,she's kind of trying to f-"  
He's referring to the redheaded girl sitting directly opposite to you two,waiting for some sort of cue to continue her plan.  
As you understood it,the two met when they were in the same training class and their name was called and they both stood up. They had been best friends since then.  
The girl had decided to help you and Shepard with your sex life a while ago,after Hannah had made a joke about you two having a problem there.  
"Baby,I need you to do this. As much as you thought you made she made a joke about that,we haven't done this in forever. If we need Hannah to give us an 'intervention' and that's what you need to fuck me,then god damnit that's what we'll get."  
He turns your head so that you're facing him.  
"Now,don't you be rude to me. You never told me you needed this."  
You roll your eyes.  
"You don't pick up on my advances as nicely as I'd like you to,Shep."  
He kisses you,deeply and lovingly.  
"No,like Shep,I'm not even joking. If we don't stop this bickering and you don't fuck me like you know I deserve,I'll get what I need from Hannah."  
He gasps.  
"You wouldn't"  
Hannah moves towards you:  
"Oh,she would"  
And suddenly,she catches your lips in a heated kiss.  
After a minute,the man behind you puts his arm around your neck to pull you away from her.  
"Well,I see that you weren't lying,but unfortunately for you,I don't take kindly to cheating."  
You smile.  
"Oh shush,it's not even cheating."  
He starts peppering your neck with kisses again and he puts his hands under the bends of your knees and picks them up so that your feet aren't touching the bed anymore.  
He licks the shell of your ear and again asks you:  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
"Yes,Shep"  
"Are you su-"  
You cut him off with a kiss.  
"Come on. Please."  
"I-Are you prepared enough?"  
You sound even more annoyed (if thats possible) as you sigh out a quick: "Yes Shep"  
"A-ar-"  
"Shep,I love you,so so much. I know you're scared for me,but please,you'd know if I didn't want this or if I wasn't ready. Please Shep...please"  
He nods and picks you up to slowly bring you down onto him.  
Your hand flies to your mouth,out of habit,but he pulls it away.  
"Don't. Please. I wanna hear you,make sure you're alright."  
You hesitate but bring your hand down. He asks Hannah to hold your legs for him and she complies. He grabs your hands and holds them tightly.  
"I love you."  
And with that,he thrusts into you hard,making you scream with pleasure.  
He lets out a growl and he shivers.  
"God damn,we haven't done this in so long and you're so goddamn tight."  
You whimper and try to reply but can't. Shepard smirks and starts up a pace.  
"How long have you wanted this?"  
You whimper out a quick reply of "ever since the last time"  
"Oh,really now? That was a long time ago. You've waited a long time."  
"I-I-I guess I have."  
He kisses your neck and shoulders,sucking everywhere and leaving hickeys.  
"You doing okay sweetie?"  
You whimper and then remember something.  
"Yes...commander"  
He lets out a surprised sound before growling and slamming into you harder.  
"You little bitch. I know you like calling me that more than I do."  
You let out a louder moan and don't answer because both of you know you're right.  
His pace has picked up.  
"I asked you a fucking question."  
His pace slows down and he starts thrusting his hips sharply,perfectly hitting your g-spot.  
"FUCK! Okay,okay. Yeah,I like calling you that,it makes me feel....I dunno....Wanted ...used may-"  
Your breath hitches as he starts thrusting as fast as he possibly could (probably. Or he could just still be being careful with you)  
But now,that doesn't matter. He's going fast enough to make you lose your train of thought completely and fully focus on him and his sounds and the way that he's tightening his grip on your hands.  
"Commander?"  
"W-what?"  
"Oh,Commander. You're stuttering."  
"Shut the fuck-"  
He groans a bit.  
"-up"  
"Commander? Are you close?"  
His lips and tongue are moving over the hickeys he's already made.  
You're close,very close but  
before you can say anything,he grabs your hands again and squeezes them hard enough that it kind of hurts and bites down on your shoulder. He comes inside of you suddenly,without warning.  
He stays still for a minute before giving Hannah the signal to let go of your legs. He replaces her hands and slowly pulls you off of him. You turn around to straddle him and you give him a quick kiss.  
His hand travels back down to your pussy and slips a finger into you.  
"Now,I know that's not all my come. You didn't finish."  
You kiss him again.  
"That's okay. Just as long as yo-"  
He looks you in the eyes with a very serious look.  
"No. That's not how this works. We both come. Anytime we do this,we both matter."  
You smile.  
"I love you so much,Shep."  
He chuckles and grabs your head,pulling you into another kiss.  
"Um..."  
You and Shepard both look over to Hannah,who's looking down.  
You move towards her and tilt her head up to look at you.  
"C-can I...finish you off?"  
You look at Shepard who looks as surprised as you are.  
Then you smirk.  
"Yes. Please."  
She pushes you towards Shepard and you lean against him. He puts one of his hands into your hair and starts petting it. The other goes around your stomach.  
"Put your legs together and pull them up."  
You follow her directions and she puts her hands on your legs to hold them in place.  
Her tongue begins to lick up Shepard's come from your pussy and your breath hitches. Shepard's hand starts petting your hair and he's kissing your head,relaxing you. He's whispering dirty encouragements into your ear as well.  
The flat of her tongue is running over your clit and you think it's the best thing you've ever felt...until she uses the tip of her tongue on you. She switches between the two methods for about a minute more until you can't handle it anymore. You come,shaking,whimpering and moaning.  
She puts your legs down and licks her lips.  
"You taste...really good."  
You blush and turn around to bury your face into Shepard's chest. He kisses your head and whispers:  
"Now,what do we say?"  
You whimper out a muffled "Thank you"and you can hear the smile in her voice as she simply says "You're welcome."  
"Commander?"  
"What's up sweetie?"  
"She didn't finish."  
"Oh,you're right!"  
You know that she's shaking her head as she says  
"No,no. I'm fine"  
Shepard sounds a bit concerned.  
"Are you...are you sure?"  
She's obviously smiling as she replies  
"Yeah."  
"Yo,Shep?"  
"Hm?"  
"She looks beautiful when she's like this."  
"I know"  
You turn so that your head is halfway on Shepard's chest and halfway off.  
"You two are sounding like I'm not here."  
"It's not like what we're saying is offensive."  
"I don't give a sh-"  
Shepard cuts you off with a kiss.  
"You should get some sleep."  
You nuzzle into his chest.  
"Do we have to do anything tomorrow?"  
He sounds embarrassed.  
"No. You're gonna stay at home and rest..."  
You nod and sigh happily.  
"...but I have business to get to."  
You whine.  
"Shut up. I'll be home early."  
"You'll owe me."  
"Yeah,yeah."  
Hannah speaks up.  
"I'll come by after he leaves."  
You nod and you feel her lips on your head before you hear her open the door and walk out.  
"Shep?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you. No matter how much you're a workaholic."  
He cuddles you closer and whispers a quick "shut up" to you.  
He has to work constantly and sometimes he can be a total asshole. He can sexually neglect you constantly. But you love him and he loves you more than anything.  
And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> The name is an inside joke between friends.


End file.
